Current methods of measuring articles are essentially done by hand or some mechanical version of hand measuring. As such, to measure any complicated or irregular shaped article becomes tedious and time consuming. Hollow container articles such as round or square bottles or other types of containers are even more difficult to measure and are also time consuming. To decrease the measuring time, bottles, for example, have been cut in half or in sections for measuring. Unfortunately, if only one of the cut sections is measured, this only provides part of the picture for determining uniform thickness. The changing of process conditions or machine conditions in order to achieve the required thickness or to meet specifications based upon only measuring a section of the article would be inadequate for producing acceptable parts. If, on the other hand, the whole bottle is measured, this can take hours and if machines or process adjustments need to be made, many unacceptable or out of specification bottles would be made before the deficiency or discrepancy in wall thickness was realized and corrected. Therefore there is a need in the industry for the speedy measurement of articles particularly mass produced articles such as bottles, cans, trays, sheets, film, thermo and vacuum formed articles, etc. It is obvious that a speedy device for accurately measuring thicknesses has many advantages particularly cost and time saving advantages.